The Hunger Games Youngest Ever Victor
by Silverhand9028
Summary: The 146th Annual Hunger Hames features the youngest ever victor, Phoenix Flint, who turned 12 only a few weeks before his reaping. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Hey guys, this is my first story. I'll try to add a new chapter every week, but I'm pretty busy at the moment so that's not a promise! If you review and favourite I'll update faster!**

**Please review, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**-Silverhand9028**

Four ribbons of early morning sunlight streamed in through the window. Phoenix Flint groggily opened his eyes and looked around his small box room. It was tiny, just big enough for his bed, a rickety wooden cabinet, tall beige wardrobe and ornate mantlepiece. Not too showy, just a simple, plain room. It still did enough to make Phoenix happy. He loved the way it smelt of seaweed when the tides came in, the way his turquoise curtains billowed in the sea breeze in the autumn time. It was his home.

But today, not even the memory-filled little room could put a smile on his face. For today was the reaping of the 146th Hunger Games, and there was a problem. His district was the fishing community of District 4, and, luckily for it's residents, there was a College of Careers. But sadly, the boys at the College weren't in abundance. No male career this year. So every boy in the district felt the terror more than anything, including Phoenix. Especially Phoenix, in fact, as he lived with a fisherman called Festus Merhomme. He was Festus' apprentice, as his parents had died many years ago. And Festus' little shack had felt the barren winter more than anyone in the district, as having to support two people when the sea was too cold to fish properly. So Phoenix, who had only turned twelve last week, had had to put his name in five times for extra food.

"Breakfast, boy!" Festus' booming voice bought him back to reality, although the worry remained. He leapt out of bed and outside, to a barrel. He collected a little bread, a tiny amount of fruit and a whole fish, then hurried inside for breakfast. He laid them on the table as he saw Festus, a tall, brown-haired man walk in. Festus rubbed his beard and nodded at Phoenix.

"Eat up quickly, boy. You've got to be in the square for the reaping today."

"Are you coming?"

Phoenix's stern mentor shook his head, "Not my concern."

Phoenix realised he meant that even if he got reaped, Festus wouldn't care. He closed his eyes in worry. The threat was now looming ever closer.

Dressed in a blue shirt and beige shorts, Phoenix trooped down to the square. There, Merinda Pois, the District's escort was there. She was a middle-aged, extravagant woman who ditched her District 4 rags for Capitol finery when she married a District 4 winner, Oceanus Krex. She was dressed in a green dress, with a huge green wig that made her look like a heavily made-up frog.

"Hello, little children!" she giggled, ridiculously grinning at the terrified possible Tributes.

"Now, first we have the little girls." she drew a name and read it out...

"Katia Von!" a small auburn-haired girl walked forward when:

"I volunteer!" yelled a voice. The girl stopped to look around at another girl. Eighteen years old, with eyes the colour of coral and jet-black hair that reached her chest.

"My name is Delphine Rhodes! I volunteer as tribute!" she confidently strode up onto the stage and curtsied.

"A Career, I see?" asked Merinda.

Delphine nodded briskly.

"Now for the boys," Merinda smiled, "this name is here... ah... Phoenix Flint!"

Phoenix's jaw dropped. He wobbled at the knees, tried to speak, tried to move, but he couldn't. His legs buckled, and his vision went black.

**So there you go! Remember, please review!**

**Oh, and in the reviews you can suggest a tribute! Please include their name, district, weapon of choice, age, appearance and death.**

**Thanks!**

**-Silverhand9028**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, please continue to review :)**

**Also, in your reviews, you may invent a tribute for Phoenix and Delphine to face.**

**EXAMPLE:**

**Name: Delphine Rhodes**

**Age: 18**

**District: 4**

**Appearance: Black hair, blue eyes, tanned skin**

**Personality: Confident, brave and honest**

**3 Strengths: Experienced fighter, good at fishing, strong swimmer**

**3 weaknesses: Over-confident, not stealthy, too ambitious**

**Weapon of choice: Sword and net**

**Death: Not telling, haha :)**

**So if you have a tribute idea, review it in ASAP! Now, for Chapter Two.**

Phoenix's eyes opened slowly. He looked around. He was in his bed. He felt the warmth of his pillow beneath his head, the comforting embrace of his favourite aqua-coloured quilt, and the comforting smell of the sea.

Was it just a dream? Was he really going to live on and not have the weight of the vicious Hunger Games crushing down on him. Then he realised it was afternoon. He couldn't have slept in all day, Festus wouldn't have allowed it...

Festus walked in, surrounded by two white-clad peacekeepers.

"You have ten minutes to pack and say goodbye."

The peacekeepers left in stony silence.

"A tribute, eh lad?"

Phoenix nodded slowly.

"Well, you know better than anyone I'm not the sentimental type. But..." Festus stopped. The large, lumbering giant looked nervously at his soggy fisherman's boots.

He walked towards him and hugged him.

Phoenix gasped... was his strict mentor really doing this?"

"You're a good lad, Phoenix. Don't forget that."

They broke away and Phoenix was shocked to see tears in Festus' milky green eyes.

"I've a little something for you, too."

"What?"

Out of his leather apron, Festus produced a framed photo. There was a man and a woman standing arm in arm on a chariot. They wore fish-like suits and dresses, and were smiling at a crowd. The man had Phoenix's square jaw and scruffy hair, the woman had his shining Hazel eyes and happy, patient smile.

"Perseus Marlin and Elena Flint. Your ma and pa."

Phoenix's tears splashed onto the photo.

"I've had a secret bottled up inside of me for a while now. Your parents death..."

"They worked together in fishing. Then the boat hit a rock and sank... right?"

Festus shook his head gravely.

"They were Careers for the games."

"What?"

"The same year. They helped each other, built a den together. One day, in a cave, they fell in love. It was beautiful. In fact... your mother got pregnant."

"What?"

"With you. Then, one day, your father went hunting... and bumped into a District 1 Career. They had a long fight... but your father took a sword to the chest. He died... but he crawled back to the cave and died in the arms of your mother. The district mourned his death greatly, but not as much as your mother. She fought for his sake, and for yours. Felled two Careers and won. But, four years later, an old disease she had caught one day, back in the Games, kicked in. She developed severe rashes, and died."

Phoenix sat down on the bed. He didn't say anything. He couldn't.

"You've got a bit of a legacy there, son. So do them, and us, proud."

Phoenix stood up. He met the gaze of Festus. The boy, who, a few minutes ago, had dreaded the idea of stepping one foot in the capitol, now thirsted for the heat of battle.

"I'll do it," he said, "not for the Capitol. Not for the District. Not for me."

He looked at the photo. They looked so happy, so strong.

"For them."

**The second chapter is done! Did you like it? Please review, and remember to substitute as many boys and girls for the Games.**

**Hope you enjoy this book!**

**-Silverhand9028**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

**Hey guys, me again :)**

**Thanks for all the favourites and visitors, but please review! We have a District 2 male tribute, but nothing else :(**

**So if you review you can get... a chapter dedicated to you AND a tribute of your choice created! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**Thanks peeps,**

**-Silverhand9028**

Phoenix breathed in one last whiff of sea air. The salty waves of the tide would always be his favourite smell. With a final look at the emerald ocean and the pebble-scattered beaches, Phoenix turned his head and entered the Capitol train.

His jaw dropped. The most luxurious accommodation he had spent time in was Festus' hut, and that didn't even have two storeys. Just a living/eating area, two bedrooms and a storage room.

But this train... silky azure curtains fluttered delicately in the breeze like a butterfly's wings. Gorgeously carved mahogany tables sat piled with tantalizing-looking food that looked amazing compared to the average District 4 meal of fish and seaweed bread. There were lavish cushioned seats, crystal-encrusted chandeliers and vases of blooming flowers.

_Wow,_ breathed Phoenix.

"Nice, isn't it," grinned a voice.

Phoenix looked up and saw the slender frame and silky black hair of Delphine Rhodes.

"I'm Delphine," she smiled, sticking out her hand.

"Phoenix," he nodded, accepting her handshake.

"So how old are you?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"I turned twelve two weeks ago," Phoenix told her miserably.

"Ouch," muttered Delphine.

Phoenix nodded.

"Hello my dearies!" called a shrill voice.

The tributes turned to see Merinda, still in her puke-coloured attire, swanning in through the door.

"Hello, Mrs Pois," greeted Delphine stonily, turning back to the table. Phoenix guessed Delphine had met Merinda before, and they didn't seem to get along.

"It's Mrs Krex actually!" Merinda giggled, "I married my dear Oceanus and took on his name!"

"Ah, Phoenix, my petal," Merinda patted him on the head like a little dog, "my friends in the Capitol think it's adorable, little you in the Hunger Games!"

Phoenix just felt sick – and Merinda's bright green makeup wasn't helping.

"Merinda, someone wants to see you in the other car," called a voice. A man stood in the doorway. He had ginger hair, hazel eyes and a little goatee.

"Oh, okay Oceanus darling!" Merinda squealed, hopping through the door.

"Damn wife," muttered Oceanus, "thought she'd be no trouble when we married. Turns out she's a big spender and a bigger pain in the neck."

Delphine nodded in agreement, Phoenix laughed nervously.

"So I'm Oceanus Krex. Won these games a couple o' years back."

The Tributes nodded.

"I'll be training you. Ready to learn the ropes?"

Delphine grinned happily, but Phoenix only nodded uneasily.

"Good. We'll arrive in the Capitol soon. Believe me, you won't be expecting it."

**If you enjoyed that, continue to review. I will update but the more reviews, the sooner the updates come!**

**-Silverhand9028**


	4. Chapter 4: The Capitol

**Hey everyone!**

**Chapter 3 is here, sorry about the delay but I will try and update again this week! My second fanfic based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians is up, so please check it out. Enjoy this story, feedback much appreciated, positive or negative:**

**-Silverhand9028**

Wow.

Phoenix couldn't describe the Capitol in any other way.

Just wow.

A busy skyline of levels, sweeping silvery buildings catching the midday sunlight. Costumes and outfits on the fine line between gorgeously stylish and ridiculously extravagant. Beauty mixed with technology.

Wow.

"Not fair," grumbled a voice.

Phoenix turned his head to see Delphine standing, here arms crossed, scowling out of the train window.

"We have to fish for our lives every day but here they have everything. Why can't they share the money out equally?"

Phoenix nodded. It did seem wrong: they had money and riches, whilst I lived in a three-roomed wooden shack on the coast.

"Darlings, we're here!" announced Merinda, strolling off the train, Oceanus scuffling behind her, bored to death. He turned to Phoenix and Delphine.

"I've arranged for Merinda to spend her time here in a different hotel. It's torture enough having to fight for your lives against other vicious Careers, let alone having to share a building with _her_!"

The training centre was packed with tributes.

Tall and small, eighteen to twelve, racked with muscles to skinny as skeletons, the contrast was almost humorous.

The first Career stepped up. His name was Bolt (**A/N thanks to Emma for the idea for Bolt)** and he looked confident and powerful. Eighteen years old, with spiky blonde hair, cloudless blue eyes and flawless toned muscles, he was literally beautiful. He grinned at a District 3 girl who seemed to have fallen for him, then hacked viciously with a razor sword.

"Good work!" hollered the trainer, Karma, who was setting up some punchbags. A District 10 boy called Bronze (**A/N one of my own characters) **walked up. He had dark skin, shoulder-length black hair and a serious expression. He picked up a knife, threw it and it missed the target uselessly.

The Careers laughed cruelly. Bronze glared at them, then sulked off to privacy.

"All right," yelled Karma, "who's next?"

**This is where you come in. I know it's a short chapter, but you guys can send in tributes in the reviews!**

**Tell me their name, age, district, gender, appearance, personality, weapon and death. You can decide more than one if you need to!**

**-Silverhand9028**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tributes Part 1

**Thank you for submitting the first two tributes to go forward, both invented by luvponys100! I've invented the third!**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter, enjoy! Oh, and my second fanfic is out so check that out too!**

**-Silverhand9028**

"I'll go!" cried a confident voice. Phoenix turned to see a boy of eighteen. He had red hair, deep green eyes and a lushly handsome face. He was tell, strong and had a flashing white grin.

"Torquere, District 2!" he announced. He grabbed a spear and sword, then the next few seconds passed in a blur. He twisted the spear over the air whilst slashing with the sword. Then, using the spear, he vaulted over the dummy, lopped off its head and returned to a casual position with not a bead of sweat on his tanned forehead. All that was left was the torso of the dummy, cut to shreds, with the head missing.

As he strolled casually back to his place, a dumbfounded Karma made quick scrawled notes. He grinned cockily then took his place with his arms folded.

"Anyone else," Karma called out.

A tiny girl stepped forward silently.

"Tansy," she said to Karma, "District 12."

The girl was short and scrawny, she only looked about eight, with dark hair and a dark complexion. She studied the rack, then picked up a sword. She stabbed at the dummy, then swiped again, scoring a square hit in the centre. Karma nodded. Tansy saw the rack of weapons. She grinned, approached the rack... and lifted it in the air!

The tiny twelve-year-old grinned as the entire room's jaws dropped.

Karma scribbled something down then nodded politely as Tansy dropped it again.

"Impressive," she nodded.

"I help my father carry coal from the mines. She took a small hairpin with a lump of coal attached. "He made me this."

Karma smiled. "Are you the youngest here?" she asked.

Tansy shrugged. "Probably. I'm twelve and a half."

Phoenix was about to say "I'm younger!" but he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Suddenly, the heads of five dummies rolled to Karma's feet.

"What the-"

A girl stepped out of the shadows. Her skin was icy white and her hair tawny brown and very short, reaching just to the nape of her neck. She was crouching in a sneaky position, holding a knife in each hand.

"Mirage. District 5."

She cartwheeled across the room, then did a backflip over Tansy's head. The impressed Karma scribbled down some praise.

"Excellent," she nodded. "Next!"

Delphine was the next to go. She picked up a sword and swung it with grace and ferocity. It sliced up a dummy as she absent-mindedly dodged, a routine Phoenix realised she must have practised every day. With a simple kick, the dummy fell back.

"The standard is high this year," Karma nodded.

"Right, any more tributes?"

**Come on guys, send in the tributes! Obviously, spaces are already taken for:**

**-District 1 male - Bolt**

**-District 2 male - Torquere**

**-District 4 male and female – Phoenix and Delphine**

**-District 5 female - Mirage**

**-District 10 male - Bronze**

**-District 12 female - Tansy**

**But all other slots are free! :)**

**What do you think of the new characters? First new tribute suggestion gets a chapter dedication, so this one is dedicated to luvponys100!**

**-Silverhand9028**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tributes Part 2

**Wow, I haven't updated this story in weeks!  
I've heeded your reviews. But MORE REVIEWS – especially the boys! The sooner all the tributes are here, we can get on to the more interesting stuff. I don't want to spend ten chapters on introducing tributes.**

**Apart from that, thanks guys :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hanzi and Emily!**

**-Silverhand9028**

A girl stepped forward.

"I'm Ira!" she announced. She was extremely attractive, with golden shimmering hair and glassy green eyes that seemed to reflect all the light. Phoenix realised they were the same coloured eyes as Torquere. She snarled at him then turned to Karma.

"I'm from District 2."  
"Same as Torquere," noted a girl.

Ira looked like she might explode.

"I'm better than him!" she declared, as her district companion met her eyes.

"Really?" Torquere flashed a flawless smile. "Dear step-sister?"  
"Step-sister eh?" Delphine grinned, like it might be interesting.

Ira's nostrils flared with anger.

"I'll show you," her voice was barely a whisper as she grabbed a bow and nocked a silver arrow to it. "I entered this thing to show you I'm better!"

She drew it back at lightning speed and fired, the arrow landing squarely in the centre: a dead bullseye. But she wasn't done there. She grabbed three more arrows, put them all in the bow, facing in different directions, then turned the bow on its side. As she fired, the centre arrow landed dead above the first arrow. The other two hit head shots on two nearby dummies.

With a proud smile, she marched back to her place.

"I don't think Ira's got the most accuracy here," another girl retorted. She shoved little Tansy out of the way impatiently and stepped up to Karma.

"My name is Diamond," the girl told her. "from District 1."

She had straight dark hair, as black as midnight, with icy blue eyes. Her glare was at once cold, calculating and hungry, like the entire room was full of steak chops.

Diamond plucked two knives from the rack and threw. With undeniably awesome accuracy, each knife sliced off the head of two dummies.

"We're going to need more of those," Karma sighed, jotting down notes. "Who's next?"  
Not a soul moved.

"C'mon..."  
Silence.

"Alright," shrugged Karma. "I'll decide..."  
Phoenix felt Karma's chocolate coloured eyes wash over him, but she pointed at a girl to his right.

"You."

Everything about the girl was pale. Light skin, with milky grey eyes and light blonde hair. She had a happy smile on her face and her long hay-coloured hair hung in bunches over either shoulder.

"My name's Haruki Levine," she announced. "District Seven."  
"She's cute," grinned Torquere. Haruki's pale cheeks coloured slightly.

"Don't listen to him," Ira spat, "he just wants to lop your head off!"  
Haruki's smiled disappeared. "He doesn't want to. Nobody would. Why would anyone want to kill anyone else? I'd much rather be back at my district..." Haruki looked sad, but she blinked suddenly and approached the rack.

She surveyed the weapons.

"Hmmm..." she picked up a small axe.  
"I use these to chop wood in District 7's forests, so I should be OK," Haruki reasoned aloud.  
"Just get on with it!" Diamond murmured impatiently.

Haruki swung the axe, and it lodged neatly into the side of the dummy that someone had just brought on.

Karma made one more note.

She looked through the crowd.

"Have all the Careers been?" she wondered. "District 1, 2, 4..."  
she stopped.

"Who's the District 4 male?"  
Delphine poked Phoenix rather sharply in the back.

"Phoenix is," she called.

Karma smiled – not a warm, affectionate smile, but a little grin that said: _this could be interesting_.

"I-I..." Phoenix felt like an idiot as all eyes fell upon him.

"I'm not a Career," he explained, "no-one wanted to volunteer this year, so..." he left the sentence unfinished.

"Well, what weapon are you gonna take?" Karma asked him.

Diamond fumed impatiently: it seemed patience was not her thing.

Phoenix looked at the weapons. There was everything: spears and axes to knives and arrows. But what to use?

Suddenly, a memory triggered in Phoenix's mind...

_Phoenix was ten._

_He stood along the rocky shoreline surveying the coast._

_Fishing boats cut through the turquoise water. They carried the fishermen who went out everyday through the storms and seas to bring back seafood for the Capitol. However, many District 4 families went out to the coast themselves, to bring back fish for their families. So when Festus was fishing, Phoenix went out too._

_First he put out two buckets to catch crabs: his favourite food. Next, he headed down to where the rock pools ascended up into huge crags and cliffs overlooking the deeper part of the coast._

_He edged along a crag, hopping over barnacles and dodging pools. This was his favourite spot, just opposite a big Y-shaped rock that stood alone out in the bay._

_The tide was in right now so as Phoenix crouched at the water's edge, he saw the glimmers of many silver-finned fish. To his left, he saw his best friend Marin. Marin had such skill and reflexes that he could lash out into the water and catch the silver-finned fish with his hands as they swum past. This earned him the nickname Silverhand._

"_Hey Silver," Phoenix greeted him._

_Marin nodded a greeting, but his eyes stayed trained at the water._

_Phoenix shrugged, then noticed three girls and two boys watching Marin._

"_That's Silverhand!" one whispered._

"_Wait for it... look at that! Did you see it? He just reached out and grabbed it!"_

"_He was so fast!"_

_Phoenix sighed. He wished he was that good. Well, not at catching fish with his bare hands, but he wished he could be noticed. He showed total dedication when fishing - he was willing to get more than his hands wet for a catch._

_He kicked off his sandals and lowered himself into the water and stuck his head under. He could still hear someone saying: "Hey, that kid just went in!" "So? Silver just caught a huge one!"_

_Phoenix's eyes had adjusted and he barely felt the salt in his open eyes as he peered through the gloom._

_Seaweed was littered around the water, tiny little fish darting around below him. _

_Phoenix saw his own crab buckets and he swam over, coming up twice for air and to see Marin waving from the shore. He was delighted to find three small crabs and one rather large one. He poked his head up and rested his arms on the side, then speared the crabs with two knives that he always carried with him. He would eat well that night._

_He turned to a neighbour who was sitting near his buckets fishing with a pole. "Take care of my crabs please," he said, then ducked back beneath the blue and swam over to the rocks._

_He approached a crab on an undersea rock, then speared it with his knife and put it in his pack. He then took a tiny silver net and grabbed an overly fat little fish beneath him._

_A swarm of many silver fish were gliding past him. Phoenix gasped. He had been staring at the sea all his life and he knew that this formation meant... _

_a predator._

_Sure enough, just out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix saw a black shape, about as thick as his waist and long as his arm._

_It was a Quadrafish. Named for it's love of District 4's seas... and prey._

_Not big enough to eat someone his size, but the loss of an arm or a leg wasn't out of the question. It could still seriously hurt Phoenix._

_Panicking, Phoenix's leg rippled in a wave as his stout but strong arms propelled him away. _

_The Quadrafish turned, and Phoenix realised in horror that the beast had smelt a cut on his hand he had made yesterday from piercing a crab's shell with his knives. Phoenix came up for air, and the Quadrafish followed. A chase ensued. Phoenix kicked his legs for all he was worth. But the Quadrafish was faster. _

_Phoenix surfaced... but in the wrong place._

_He was beside the Y-shaped rock, in the middle of the bay. He saw Marin yelling something to him. Phoenix clambered onto the rock. He was only a few inches above the water..._

_the Quadrafish's sleek navy blue head splashed out of the water. Phoenix retreated up into the fork in the Y-shape. The Quadrafish wasn't too scary up close, but Phoenix didn't want to take his chances. He took a knife from his belt, waited for the beast to resurface and..._

_the Quadrafish surged out from the waves. Phoenix threw the knife... result! The knife wedged between it's eyes and as the beast began to sink into death, Phoenix grabbed it's tail and threw it up onto the Y-shaped rock. It was alive._

_But barely._

_His other knife stabbed the breast of the beast. With that, he had slung it over his shoulder, dived in and swam to the shore._

_Silverhand wasn't the only name being mentioned that day._

_He and Festus had eaten very well that night._

_Quadrafish soup. Eaten with raw pride and a side order of unmatched knife skill._

Two twin knives sat on the rack. They were a similar height to those that he was used to: he could imagine himself using them to spear crabs and hunt Quadrafish.

He plucked one, then the other. He held them levelly and looked at the dummy.

It was time...

**That was quite a long chapter for this story!  
Hope you all enjoy it, thanks for tribute suggestions but we need more!**

**-Silverhand9028**


	7. Chapter 7 The Tributes Part 3

**Hey guys!**

**I've got more tributes, thanks a lot, so to all those who suggested, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**TashaTheDreamer, Hanzi55, luvponys100, Silverstar and Reina Isabella. Thanks loads!  
Also, this story is moving along too slowly I don't have enough tributes, so I was thinking: I will accept FIVE more tributes, then all the rest I will have to make up and kill off in Bloodbath and at random points, because although I love letting you guys take part in the story, it's not going along quickly enough and getting confusing with all the tributes, so I will do that if it's OK. If you'd rather suggest all, then you can have a mini-protest in the reviews. Sorry, but I have to press.**

**-Silverhand9028**

The knife left Phoenix's hand as he threw it. It turned over as it flew, then landed with it's blade in the dummy – not far off target too. Phoenix breathed out as he ran up, then ducked – this wasn't natural, but he wanted to make it look like he had practised and was in a battle environment. He stuck the second knife in with strength – a sturdy, accurate stab. He felt all eyes on him as he shuffled back to his place.

"Not bad," nodded Karma, "Not bad...

Another boy walked up. He punched the dummy really hard – straight over with one blow – then, took two daggers and slashed them up completely. He turned, and everyone looked in his direction. He was quite tall, with shaggy sandy blonde hair. He tossed it out of his amber eyes and a cocky grin graced his face when he saw Karma praise him in her notes. "Name and district?" she asked.

"District Eight," the boy smirked arrogantly. "Lycan."  
"Lycan who?"  
Lycan shrugged. "Just Lycan."

Next came a girl, with auburn hair in a plait, and slightly uneven blue eyes. She smiled briefly at Lycan, and Phoenix guessed she was from District 8 too.

Sure enough: "Sal Prima. District Eight," she said. She took a sword, but as she slashed, she stumbled. Her heels wobbled and the sword fell from her hands as she bumped into the dummy.

Diamond and Bolt guffawed with laughter, Torquere giggled snidely, Ira remained as miserable as ever but Delphine smirked to herself. Even Lycan and Mirage started laughing. Sal blushed a deep shade of red, and turned and marched to her place with such velocity that her plait whipped round and hit her in the eye. Then, she fell over her feet standing in line. Karma raised an eyebrow, then wrote a few words.

"Next!"

"I'll go," a small black girl volunteered. She looked around thirteen, with curly black hair in pigtails and chocolatey eyes. She clambered up a little rope, dropped down beside the weapon rack and grabbed a scythe. She ran and chopped at a dummy, and it fell.

"I'm Lilly Evens," she told Karma, "from District 11."  
Phoenix glanced at Bronze. He was trying to hide behind his long hair, annoyed that he had been bested by the young girl from his District.

The second person had scraggly brown hair and dark eyes, with coal lining his face. He took a spear, then turned to Karma.

"I'm Steven from District 12," he told her.

He stabbed at the dummy, then whacked it over with the shaft, then spun, loosing his footing a little, then stabbed again.

He stopped and looked nervously up at Karma.

Karma shrugged – an average performance in her book.

"My turn," called a girl. "I'm Bianca from District 5." Bianca had wavy caramel blonde hair, and radiant blue eyes.

She took a knife from the rack, and threw it. Her aim was perfect. She took another dagger, threw it, and it landed a hair's breadth from the other.

"Very good!" Karma clapped her hands and Bianca's blue eyes glittered with excitement. She grinned as she felt all eyes on her as she skipped back to the line.

**The first 5 get to be included, so think hard about your tributes. Please specify their name, age, district, appearance, personality, weapon and death. That's all, remember to review. Thanks very much!**

**-Silverhand9028**


End file.
